


Master, Apprentice

by Capitaine_Pickle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Based on Comics, Canon Divergence, Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitaine_Pickle/pseuds/Capitaine_Pickle
Summary: Obi-Wan is too late; Jabba's men have taken nine-year-old Luke to make him a slave. Darth Vader, who came to Tatooine as negotiator for the Emperor, notices the mysterious blond boy with the incredible Force presence.AU based off Star Wars comics issues #4 & #7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dad Vader's questionable parenting skills.
> 
> ''Common tongue''  
>  _''Alien languages''_  
>  _Thoughts_

 

**Master, Apprentice**

 

''No... Luke!'' Obi-Wan clenched the white piece of fabric among the sand in his shaking hands. The fabric, as well as the sand surrounding it, was stained with blood. Knowing Luke's courageous temperament, there was no doubt that the boy had resisted Jabba’s minions. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth together, trying to find calm in the Force as he squeezed the fabric tighter. He had failed the only task he was here to carry out. It seemed he failed every Skywalker put into his care.

''This won't do,'' Obi-Wan reasoned with himself after deep calming breaths. There was only a little blood -they probably knocked the child out- and if they had meant to kill Luke, they would have done so right here and left the body to rot.

He let go of the shredded fabric and glared at the seemingly endless desert before him.

Time to meet Jabba the Hutt.

OoOoO

''See that the shipments arrive on time and you may continue to enjoy whatever power you believe yourself to hold here.'' Darth Vader turned around, cape flowing dramatically as his back faced the ugly creature that ruled Tatooine. ''These men will tell you all that we require,'' the Sith Lord added, referring to his Stormtroopers.

 _''Leaving so soon? After you travelled so far just to see me?''_ The Sith stopped, listening with little interest. _''Nonsense. A feast must be prepared in your honour and-''_

''You may dispense with the pleasantries. The negotiations are over.'' Darth Vader continued his route up the stairs, only to stop again only a few steps up. There was a small, but incredibly bright Force presence coming his way.

''Let me go!'' A young, high-pitched voice echoed through the staircase. Soon, a small group of aliens descended, dragging with them an injured child in a firm grip. The boy, who looked about seven or eight standard years old, was thrashing stubbornly, kicking in every direction.

 _''Shut up!''_ The leader of the group growled, hitting the boy rather viciously with the butt of his riffle. The boy cried out and more blood spilled from his forehead. It quieted down the child instantly, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake. A remarkable feet, Vader couldn't help to note, considering the child's age and obvious frail form. _''This one will be a hassle to tame, I can tell,''_ the leader spat in his native tongue.

The group passed him; Darth Vader stared. This scene should have been of no consequence to him, but he was drawn by the child's presence. He had never encountered such strength with the Force in a child.

The now submissive child weakly raised his head. Their gazes met for a brief instant before the group was out of sight, entering Jabba's pathetic throne room.

The Sith Lord inexplicably found himself going back down the stairs. He watched closely, discretely, as the boy was thrown in front of Jabba, weapons pointed at him.

 _''We found this farmboy stealing your water, boss,''_ the leader of criminals spoke once again. _''We thought he-''_

''-It's not your water, it's the farmers'!'' The boy interrupted, standing onto his trembling feet in defiance. ''I was just taking back what is ours!'' The child's anger made the bright aura surrounding him flare up beautifully.

 _''Why you little brat!''_ The alien scum walked forward, meaning to deliver another blow to the child, but his arm froze in mid-air. _''What the..?''_

Jabba's hired criminal was sent flying against the wall, stunning everyone in the room. Vader's slow and heavy steps were heard and he re-entered the room, marching towards the boy. The latter seemed paralyzed, not believing what he had just witnessed. The boy's wide, clear eyes left the limp form of his assailant to look at the dark, imposing figure he had just passsed in the stairs.

 _''Ho ho ho,''_ Jabba laughed lowly, stuffing another alien toad in his mouth, fresh from the bowl of putrid water beside his seat. _''How peculiar,''_ the giant slug commented. The Sith Lord ignored him and went straight for the child. He observed for a quiet moment the light colour of his hair and eyes and the soft curves of his childish features. Unwillingly, Vader was reminded of his own childhood days as Anakin Skywalker, a mere slave on the very same cursed planet.

The boy was now shaking slightly in fear, yet still trying to keep himself alert and obstinately keeping some semblance of confidence. The boy's resilience was impressive and the fear made the Force around him restless but just as fiery.

''Tell me your name, child,'' Vader ordered. This boy had obviously not yet been spotted by inquisitors, not that it was all that surprising considering how remote Tatooine was and how young he was as well. Yet, Vader could not bring himself to execute him here and now, nor to let him meet his fate with Jabba. This boy, in a predicament so similar to his own, had, despite himself, picked the Sith Lord's interest.

The boy swallowed nervously, looking up at the tall figured with a bruised and bloody face.

''L-Luke Skywalker.''

Gloved, mechanical fists clenched tightly at his sides and the walls of Jabba's already hazardous castle began to shake. Dust fell from the ceiling.

''Who gave you that name?'' Vader demanded furiously, the sound of his vocoder sending shivers down the boy's spine. Yet, the question also seemed to incite more courage within him.

''It was my father's name!'' He declared proudly. ''It's rightfully mine!''

The shaking only got worse; the already fragile walls cracked further and Jabba's food bowl exploded, water leaking everywhere and leaving the toads to fall to the ground. The slug looked warily around him, hoping his walls would hold out. His other subordinates took careful steps back and the least courageous among them had already rushed out to the stairs in fear.

Vader walked closer to the young prisoner and leaned until his gloved hands were holding the boy's shoulders in a bruising grip. His clear eyes were wide in fear and his lips were trembling, but his eyes would not leave the masked ones. In those eyes, Vader saw the same terrified expression his wife had given him the last time he had seen her; when he had chocked her to death.

...Or had she truly died then?

The room stopped trembling and he let go of the blond boy. So many questions arose, so many possibilities... but now was not the time. He turned towards Jabba, having regained his composure.

''As a sign of gratitude for well-conducted business, you will offer me this child as gift,'' Vader stated. The slug blinked, still utterly confused by what had just unfolded. But Jabba was never thrown off for very long. He knew how to seize an opportunity.

 _''It goes without saying,''_ the Hutt said, releasing another of his disgusting chuckles. _''Of course the child is yours. I believe 50'000 credits is a fair price, for such an obviously precious life.''_

Vader cursed silently under his mask. He had let his control slip, but he did not intend to have this poor excuse of a lord have any sort of power over him.

''You seem to misunderstand what a gift is.''

 _''I have already gifted you with good service,''_ the Hutt declared. _''I am providing the Empire with high quality merchandise; good alloys for its weapons and ships, food for its mighty fighters... I simply wonder, why is a mere boy of interest to you, Lord Vader?''_

''The child is an abhorrence. He is the spawn of a cursed Jedi, enemy to the Empire. He will be assessed and dealt with by the inquisitors.'' Young Luke's eyes widened at the revelation, but was wise enough not to say anything. He looked down to the ground, confused, hurt and scared in more ways than one.

Jabba narrowed his eyes at the Sith Lord. He was not fool enough to believe there was nothing else to it. He was also not fool enough to further confront the Emperor's right hand. Whatever value this insignificant child had, it would never be his to exploit. Still, it could not be more valuable than his life and his business relations with the Empire.

 _''I see,''_ the creature said. _''Then of course I most graciously gift him to you.''_ His big, beady eyes moved to the broken glass bowl and then the cracked walls and his dead underling before going back to the dark lord. _''You certainly know how to strike a bargain. I like you, Darth Vader. I am glad we are good friends now.''_

Jabba swallowed thickly when the black eyes of the mask stared silently at him, with only the sound of the respirator resonating in the room.

The tall black figure turned to Luke, who took a fearful step back.

_Uncle Owen... Aunt Beru... I'm so sorry..._

Darth Vader raised his hand towards the child. Luke unsurprisingly tried to resist his power, but he was too weak -even more so because of his injuries- to resist him. Clear eyes -undoubtedly blue like his own- slowly closed. Before the limp body could touch the ground, the dark lord had unceremoniously grabbed the child's collar and had lifted him upon his shoulder to carry. He turned to Jabba again.

''I understand that you have the habit of sealing your deals by watching something die,'' Darth Vader said. The Hutt was sweating nervously. ''Allow me to celebrate our deal and our new friendship.''

Vader's masked gaze fell upon the rest of the group that had captured and beaten Luke.

 _''Please!''_ One of them begged. Vader did not give them more time to plead for their lives. With a swift hand motion, their heads twisted until theirs neck broke with a sickening sound.

Jabba watched with bulging eyes until the Sith Lord had left the room. He let out a slow grunt of relief.

OoOoO

''An imperial cruiser?'' Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he saw the enemy ship starting to take off in the distance, probably on its way to a larger ship in orbit. ''Wait... this presence...'' He was confused at first, as he had not felt it in nearly a decade, but he soon recognized the presence. He gasped and sprinted towards the ship as fast as his legs could take him. When he arrived close to the Hutt's hangar, the ship had already reached the planet's atmosphere. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, panting heavily from his run. Sweat dripped freely from his forehead and dozen of scenarios -each one more dreadful than the last- played out in his head.

He shook his head furiously and got up to his feet again. Perhaps the Force had protected Luke from any encounter with his former padawan and the child was still within the crime lord's grasp. With newfound resolution, the old jedi ran to Jabba's lair, knocking out any guard that came his way. As he ran further into the dirty place, however, Obi-Wan despaired when he still couldn't sense the boy's presence. Had the worst possible outcome come through? Had Jabba chosen to execute the child?

 _''Hey, you!''_ A Rodian bounty hunter shouted, pointing his weapon to him. Other guards joined the alien and circled the old Jedi. Obi-Wan halted, calculating his next moves. These guards had heavier weapons and were outnumbering him. The old master turned off his lightsaber as a sign of peace and held his hands out.

''I simply wish to speak with Jabba,'' Obi-wan said calmly, infusing each word with the force. Hopefully these creatures were weak-minded enough to let him see the crime lord without much of a fuss. It seemed to work and the group gestured to follow them.

 _''First a child and now an old man...''_ Jabba said as he eyed him up and down with little interest. Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the mention of a child. He took a hasty step forward, only to be blocked by the Rodian. He spoke up still.

''Where is the boy?'' The old Jedi sounded desperate, which annoyed the Hutt greatly. Perhaps he should have insisted more for compensation in exchange for the little blond human.

 _''What is so special about the small human? I wish to know,''_ the slug asked, scratching his quadruple-chin with grotesquely small fingers.

''Is he alive?!'' Obi-Wan pressed, ignoring the lord's question. Jabba narrowed his eyes.

 _''If you tell me why you seek the child, I will tell you where to find him.''_ The old man pressed his lips tightly together.

''He is just an innocent boy, robbed from his family by misunderstanding,'' the Jedi explained. Jabba grunted unpleasantly, not impressed by the obvious lie. He did not like being treated with so little respect.

 _''You will tell me or die here, old man.''_ As the Hutt muttered those words, the guards around him readied their weapons.

Obi-Wan certainly didn't plan on divulging any compromising information to the crime lord, however insignificant it may be. And now that he has explored the hideout, his suspicions were as good as confirmed. Darth Vader had taken the child. He could not sense the boy, but he was almost certain that he had not been killed. If he had, Obi-Wan was certain that he would have felt the boy's bright light... extinguish. But it had not; it had just gone away.

He turned on his lightsaber.

OoOoO

When Luke woke up, his vision was as blurry as his mind was. He knew he was in a dimly-lit place and that the bed he was on was not quite as comfortable as his own at home. The linens also felt different.

''Up already?'' Luke heard a woman whisper with some surprise.

''A-aunt... Beru?'' Luke said tentatively, his voice weak and cracked from an aching in his throat -he was aching everywhere, actually. The voice had sounded too young to be his aunt's, but who else’s could it possibly be?

''I'm afraid I'm not your aunt,'' the woman replied. Luke's vision finally cleared. Sitting beside his bed was a stranger; a young, but severe-looking woman dressed in some dark uniform. On her lap, the lady was holding some of the same fabric that composed her uniform and a needle in one of her hands.

''Who are you?'' Luke asked, trying to summon the strength to sit up on the bed, but found that he had none _._ ''Where am I?'' He added, heart starting to beat a little faster with each passing moment.

''Activating.''

A robotic voice startled both the patient and the female guard. The med-droid that had been on sleep mode beside him suddenly woke up at his increasing heartbeat. The droid looked at the pad beside his bed, double-checking Luke's vitals.

Luke blinked, even more confused, but chose to ignore the droid and returned his attention on the lady.

''I'm Ensign Luha Jastrinas. You are on the Star Destroyer, _The Executor_. Lord Vader brought you aboard. I was assigned to guard you.''

Luke looked back to the ceiling, letting the information sink in. He felt the med-droid poke at him with some instrument or other. He was shocked, but not sad nor afraid. He felt awful for his aunt and uncle and regretted not having said goodbye. The thought of his aunt made him remember his manners. He looked back at Luha.

''I'm Luke Skywalker. Nice to meet you.'' The woman nodded curtly. ''Am I going to be executed?'' The ensign blinked then let out a loud snort and a chuckle.

''No. Well, not right now, at least. You never know with Lord Vader.''

''I see,'' Luke sighed, not exactly sure who this lord was supposed to be. He wondered if he'd smell as bad as lord Jabba. He eyed the medical droid on his other side. He had never seen such a model before. It looked creepy -kind of like a skeleton- but it looked very well-made. He wanted to take it apart and see how it was built.

Then, Luke realized a very important detail. He turned towards his guard again so suddenly that he startled her with his unexpected movement.

''Are we in space?!''

''You really are something,'' the lady chuckled at last when she had regained her composure. Instead of a spoken answer, the soldier decided to simply show the boy. She rose from her seat, leaving her sewing on the chair and walked to the end of the room, just a few steps away. She pressed a small button and the metal blinds opened to reveal the ever beautiful cosmos.

Luke's eyes grew bright and a big smile stretched on his face. The incredible sight gave Luke the energy he needed to properly sit up on his bed. He wanted to get off the bed and walk over to the winder, but knew he did not have the strength for it.

''Well, since you're awake, I'll open the lights now.''

The ensign pressed another button and the room lit up. Luke took the opportunity to observe his surroundings. He suddenly remembered from his own little research what a Star Destroyer was. It was the Empire's biggest and mightiest type of ship.

''Wow...'' Luke breathed out, drinking in all the high-end technological equipment that surrounded him. And this was just a medical room. A private one, he noted with some curiosity. He couldn't imagine what the hangar or the bridge looked like. He was burning with the desire to explore them.

The door to his room slid open and a tall, dark figured entered along with the even sound of a respirator.

It all came back to Luke then; he had been brought to Jabba the Hutt and then this droid-like man had claimed him. This was Lord Darth Vader.

OoOoO

Obi-Wan collapsed into his hut, bloodied and more injured than since the clone wars. He panted and stayed flat on the floor for a long time, recuperating the energy he needed to apply rudimentary medicine on himself to stabilize his condition. By the will of the Force, the Jedi had managed to fight his way out of Jabba's fortress and outnumbering guard and escape them in the desert. He was beyond exhausted and knew that it was the Force that was keeping him alive. He lost consciousness there until he came to himself again, a deep sense of dread coming down to him.

Now that he was back into the safety of his home, he had plenty of time to think upon his mistake.

He had failed Luke. He had failed to protect the precious child.

And now, he was in Vader's vile grasp. The only thing that was keeping Obi-Wan from despair was his firm conviction that the boy was alive. If there was but some humanity -good or bad- left in his old apprentice, he would not kill his son.

The Jedi took a deep calming breath. He ignored the pain in his lungs and closed his eyes to enter a state of serenity. He banished the tornado of emotions that was beginning to form within his heart and emptied his spirit to let the Force guide him.

The Force, with the events that had unfolded in the past few days, was telling him that things could not stay stagnant anymore. Hiding away was not a solution. Things had to be done and the Force was daring him to accomplish his final mission, his destiny.

His old master had charged him with the Chosen One, firmly believing that peace and balance would once again return to the galaxy through him. Obi-Wan had long since understood that Qui-Gon had misidentified the child of the prophecy. It could not be Anakin Skywalker... but perhaps his son was the key to everything.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, newfound strength giving his body the fuel that it needed for him to carry out his next mission. He rose from where he sat and reached an old communication system that was hidden in one of the many compartments of his small adobe. It was outdated, but he would reach the people he wanted safe from the Empire's spy network.

''This is General Kenobi speaking. A tragic event has taken place and disturbed the fabric of the Force. I call upon the Rebellion's assistance to rescue a life that may be our only hope to victory.''

The general continued his message, offering a brief retelling of what happened and where he was and more details as to how things should proceed for the near future until an operation could be possible. Once he finished his recording, he sent it out to the galaxy, entrusting the Force to convince his allies that this mission was more than just a rescuing of an innocent child.

Now, there was one last thing the general had to do before preparing for his departure. It was a burden that was heavy upon his heart, but that he knew it was his duty to carry out. No doubts that the Lars were being eaten alive with worry about their small nephew. They deserved to know what had happened.

OoOoO

''You are quite tenacious,'' Vader said as he approached the bed.

The med-droid had sent a signal directly to his quarters as soon as the boy had woken up. He certainly had not expected him to be up so soon, considering the little boy's injuries, but then again, he was a Skywalker...

Now that the Sith Lord had had time to reflect and assess all that had happened, it was all to clear to see now. Looking at the boy and with his incredible Force presence, there was simply no doubt. The evil man had even, against his better judgement, dug into old files containing holos of his beloved Padmé that he had been unable to delete. He had not consulted them since her death... until now. He could see her features all around the boy's own. His little nose, his wide innocent eyes and a purer, nobler courage than Anakin's own had been.

The blond boy stared, unblinking, at the tall and intimidating figure for a little while. Then, expression became more serene.

''Yeah, I'm pretty tough,'' Luke said nonchalantly. It would have sounded arrogant out of any other child's mouth. But Luke was no ordinary child; he was merely stating a fact. ''Aunt Beru says it makes me reckless.'' The little boy looked away mournfully for a brief instant, then looked back at him.

''Your aunt is wise,'' Vader replied. The med-droid handed him a locked tablet.

''The results, sir,'' the droid informed its master. Vader looked at the ensign.

''You may leave us and return to your regular duties.''

Ensign Jastrinas saluted her lord and promptly exited the room.

''Bye.'' Luke waved with a smile.

The female officer simply nodded, but not without returning a smile of her own. Meanwhile, the supreme commander entered his personal password to unlock the data that the droid had given him. The results did not surprise him; he had come to terms with them in his own meditation session.

According to the DNA test the droid had run, this boy, Luke Skywalker, was truly his and Padmé's child.

''Tell me more about your origins,'' the Sith asked the boy, putting the pad away.

''There's nothing much to tell,'' Luke said with a shrug. ''I've always lived with my aunt and uncle. I don't know who my mother is, but I've been told my father was a great pilot!'' He said the last bit of information with great pride.

 _Nothing much to tell,_ Vader repeated to himself. How wrong the boy was.

''Your father was not just a great pilot... and your mother...'' He trailed off, unable to speak of her further. It had been nine years, but it was just as painful to think of her as the day he had been reborn in his godforsaken suit.

''You knew them?'' Luke's eyes were bright with hope and excitement.

''I did.''

The Sith Lord wanted to correct his misinformed son, but found that he could not. He did not know how to break the news to the boy. He had thought it would have been easy, but it wasn't. When he looked into his precious son's innocent eyes, Vader could not help but think that the revelation would stain the boy. That being the spawn of a failure such as himself would tarnish the beauty of the child's soul. He could not risk it... could not bring himself to destroy, perhaps forever, what was so eerily similar to his wife.

''Could you please tell me about them? Aunt and uncle don't want to talk about them. They say it's because they don't know much, but I can always tell when they lie.''

That last statement picked Vader's interest.

''You can feel it,'' Vader stated. Luke blinked then nodded, impressed that the droid-like man had guessed right.

''Yeah. How did you know?''

''We are similar in that aspect. Do you know why you can feel it?'' Luke shook his head and admitted that he didn't. ''It is because the Force is with you.''

''The Force?'' Luke repeated, head tilting slightly to the side in curiosity.

''The Force is what gives us that power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us... It binds the galaxy together.'' Vader recited Obi-Wan's explanation as if he had been but a young padawan again. He hated his old master with every fiber of his being, but even he could not disregard his wisdom and the accuracy of the definition.

''I see...'' Luke looked thoughtfully at his hands, meditating on the words for a moment and reminding himself of other instances where this Force might have played a role. Then, he recalled something the dark lord had said before he had lost consciousness. ''You said that my father was a Jedi?''

''He was.''

''Are you?'' Luke asked curiously. He had heard of the Jedi knights a few times. An old legend it sounded to him. They apparently were courageous guardians of peace with mystical powers who were cruelly wiped out during the war before his birth. The dark lord in front of him did not seem like a Jedi, but he asked all the same.

''No. I am a Sith. We are akin to the Jedis, but we are much stronger.''

Vader could see Luke's skepticism all over his fair features, but the Sith did not let that disturb him. He would see for himself in time.

''What makes you stronger?''

Luke did not want to believe that this scary-looking man was stronger than his father, a Jedi. He did not understand much of politics, but he had heard his aunt and uncle talking wrong of the empire enough to know that the man standing before him could not pretend to be superior to people who had once been guardians of peace.

''I will teach you when the time comes.''

''Teach me? So I'm not going to be executed?''

''No,'' Vader replied perhaps more harshly than necessary, but the mere notion had repulsed him and he had not been able to help himself. ''You will rest now.'' Luke blinked, then straightened himself.

''But you haven't told me about my parents! How do you know them? What did they look like? What kind of people were they?''

The sight aroused emotions within Vader that he had forgotten and could no longer properly identify. He had banished them long ago, but they were slowly resurfacing now. The boy was yearning for his parents. His thirst for them suddenly made the lord feel a surge of anger and revolt from his core. That he was familiar with. His son had been robbed from him, and he suspected Obi-Wan was behind it. He had felt the old man's presence when they had taken off from Tatooine. It could not be a coincidence.

''Another day, perhaps. Now, you will rest.''

''Wait!'' Luke protested but was ignored. Vader turned around, cape floating behind him, and left the room.

The little blond fell back onto his pillow, exhausted. He pondered on what had just been revealed to him until he fell blissfully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's an idea. Hopefully it'll turn out as interesting as it does in my delusional mind.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
